Of Families and Battles
by eltigre221
Summary: It's been 50 years since the Autobots left, now after all that time has passed, can Sari let them meet her 12 special kids, will they leave the girl, and take the kids with them? Or will something else happen to ruin a new peace time? TFA


**This is a new fic of mine, but I'm not sure about continuing it, it's only if anyone likes it, will I continue. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Autobots Return**

* * *

It's been fifty years since the Autobots left Earth and returned to their home world of Cybertron, their techno-organic friend Sari Sumdac stayed on Earth. She wanted to go with her friends to stay on Cybertron, but she had to stay behind and take care of her father's empire, should he pass away. He did only twenty-five years ago, and so thus the once young techno-organic had to grow up from the mischievous girl she once was. She's a grown woman now, and has changed greatly since the last time her friends saw her.

However, she doesn't live alone; she has Blackarachnia and eleven others to keep her company. The story of how she and the Deceptacon techno-organic became friends is a whole other story for another time. For now though, on the fiftieth anniversary of the Autobots leave, Sari was preparing a very large breakfast for her and 13 others.

The breakfast contained many forms of eggs, bacon, sausages, biscuits, pancakes, French toast, regular toast, waffles, milk, coffee, and juice was all soon put on the large breakfast table in the dining room Sari had put in about fifteen years back. She didn't want to keep eating in the lab, so she forced herself to eat in the dining room so that she'd feel somewhat normal as she developed new technology for her company.

Smiling, Sari sat down at the head of the table, and pushed a button next to her, and then closed her eyes, waiting for the others to arrive. As the next five minutes passed, Sari heard the other 13 chairs move, and stop. Opening her electric blue eyes once more, she smiled at her friend and at the children all sitting around the table.

Sari started off the breakfast, with grabbing herself some pancakes, a few sausage patties, and three bananas, before passing the rest along to the others. Once everyone's plates were full, and they began eating, Sari made an announcement.

"I hope you all enjoyed breakfast," Sari began, after everyone, including her, finished eating. "Because I have an announcement to make," she paused as every single pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her. "Now, you all know what I've told you about my old friends correct?" She asked, and everyone nodded their heads. She sighed before continuing, "Well later today they'll be coming back for a visit, and well since they don't know about any of you, I want to make it a surprise for them, and also to tell them about what we found."

"Are you sure about that mom?" Orion said, sounding nervous. He was the eldest out of all the other kids. Orion resembled Optimus the most, in some ways, but not in every way. Orion had the same bright blue eyes as everyone else, but his hair was light brown, lightly tan skin, is six foot one, and he always wore something red and blue in honor of his father.

Sari never touched any of the Autobots, or Decepticons, but since she was now the All Spark, in a sense, she could give birth to any and all Cybertronians. However the ones so far are simply techno-organics like her, but at least they were sparklings all the same, at least that's what Blackarachnia told her.

Sighing Sari answered her eldest son. "Yes I'm sure Orion, but I worry about how they'll react to it."

"They why tell them at all mom?" Phoenix Flower asked. She's Prowl's daughter, she has black hair, is about five foot seven, and only wears anything black, with gold, green, or blue. She isn't into nature as her creator was, but she had a caring heart, and is as graceful as Prowl was.

"Because they deserve to know," She said with finality in her voice, a small tear running down her face at the secrets she's kept all these stellar-cycles. "Besides, in this family, there shouldn't be any secrets."

There was a silence that came over everyone, and they just sighed, before turning towards their mom again.

"Where'll they be staying Sari?" Blackarachnia asked; she and Sari became friends many stellar-cycles ago, but she was wary about telling the Autobots just what they found.

"In the old warehouse they were in all those years ago 'Rachnia." Sari replied, while getting up and taking her dishes with her to the sink to be cleaned later by a washer-bot.

"Isn't that warehouse worse than when they left it?" She asked, after putting her own dishes in the sink along with the others.

"No, I went there yesterday and fixed it up for them, that is, if they want to stay there at all." Sari replied, before heading over towards her jetpack's containment unit. "They'll be here in a few hours, so I would like you all to look presentable for when they come." She asked, while making sure her old jetpack her father made her still works.

"Yes mom," came the chorus of voices, before they all left the room to get ready. Once they were all gone, Sari let out a whoosh of air; it'll be hell to pay once everyone met the kids. She didn't even know how to tell them, or even how to being the conversation about the twelve little ones. Also about what they found in Washington, or rather, who they found in Washington.

"Oh sweet Primus I hope this all doesn't go to the pit." Sari said to herself, before transforming her jetpack into a scooter, and made her way down to the front of the tower. Where her friends would be soon enough.

* * *

**Hope it's good, anyway, about the kids, in my mind, when Sari used her key on herself, what if some of the All Spark stayed with her, and in order for her to channel that energy, she had kids. The kids are part of their second parents, and part of Sari, while the rest is them is just who they are. Names and parents are on my profile, and bios will be made later on my DA account. well either way, I'll only continue if you guys think it's good. well bye, and please review :)**


End file.
